femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Anonymous/Pumyra (ThunderCats 2011)
Pumyra is a cat who was forced to fight as a gladiatrix in the City of Dogs after ending up as a slave. The crew has said she was a soldier before Thundera fell, and not a healer like her original counterpart. History Fall of Thundera & Mumm-ra's Resurrection When General Grune returned to Thundera, no one realized that he had secretly defected to Mumm-Ra's forces and was part of a massive assault force to destroy Thundera. When the Lizard Army attacked, Pumyra was on the front lines, defending Thundera. Unfortunately, Thundera was falling apart from the merciless assault of the Lizard Army and large parts of falling rubble crushed right on top of Pumyra. Although her lower body was crushed, she was still alive. Enduring up until dawn, Pumyra saw Lion-O, leaving to hunt down Mumm-Ra with Tygra and Cheetara, the three unable to hear her pleas for help as she dies hopeless and alone. However, believing the royals left her to die and their people to suffer, Pumyra's spirit became full of rage and could not pass on due to her new-found hatred towards the Thunderian royals. So great was her rage that the Well of Souls brought her to Mumm-Ra's attention. Mumm-ra summoned the power of the Ancient Spirits to help him resurrect Pumyra and have her become both a plant/spy as well as a homing beacon for Mumm-ra to trail so that he could destroy the ThunderCats as well as retrieve the power stones. Infiltration at Dog City & Mount Plun-Darr For the scheme to work, she was first placed among the other Thunderian slaves in the Ratar-O's possession. Pumyra was arranged to be sold to Dobo to fight in the pit as a gladiatrix prior to the ThunderCats arriving to the Dog City. When Lion-O's attempt to save her resorts with him being forced to fight her in the Pit for the Dogs' entertainment, beating him to an inch of his life, Pumyra resisted the urge to kill Lion-O as Dobo grants them their freedom. From there, Pumyra led the adult ThunderCats to Mount Plun-Darr, where Ratar-O was using the slaves to excavate the Sword of Plun-Darr. During the raid with him and Panthro, Pumyra attempts to win her way to Lion-O's heart while he stopped her from murdering Mordax and later saving her after Mumm-Ra regained the Sword of Plun-Darr. Search for Tech Stone & Betrayal at Avista After the events of The Soul Sever (which Pumyra had no involvement in), the ThunderCats found an ancestral plane within the rubble. With Panthro's engineering skills, the entire team put all their energy to restore the machine to working order. The kittens named the jet, the Feliner, and the ThunderCats used it to fly upwards in search of the Tech Stone. The journey up was a harrowing experience as Panthro discovered he had a phobia with heights and lost control of the plane; Tygra managed to gain control of the plane and took them to the skies, where they were intercepted by Avista's aerial guards. The crew agreed to cooperate and land at Avista to explain themselves. At Avista, they were greeted by Vultaire and invited to dinner. Impatient over the pleasantries, Pumyra demanded the Tech Stone in order to defeat Mumm-Ra, but Vultaire declined. In a win-for-all or nothing wager, Tygra was overly confident that his piloting skills will best Vultaire in a race and the vulture agreed. In a simple game of collecting the most hoops, Vultaire and Tygra raced above Avista in fighters and Tygra managed to pull a great upset by beating the birds at their own game. Unfortunately, Vultaire cried foul and had the guards imprison the ThunderCats. Not willing to give up the Tech Stone so easily, Pumyra encouraged Lion-O to break out from their confinement and attempt to retrieve the tech stone. While the kittens escaped Avista to get help from the other animals, the rest of the ThunderCats followed the guided direction of the Book of Omens, but couldn't pass through a secured door (which the control pad looks a lot like the game, Simon Says). Tired of no progress, Pumyra managed to track and kidnap Vultaire and forced him to open the door. Once the door opened, Vultaire explained the Tech Stone is the source of their technology and also Avista's power source that keeps the city afloat. Pumyra's true colors begin to show as she attempted to take the Tech Stone, despite knowing it would endanger all the lives of Avista. She charged after the stone, but Vultaire intentionally didn't warn them that the stone had security measures and Pumyra was shocked unconscious. Afterwards, the ThunderCats were arrested by the Avistians and Vultaire sentenced them to death, by dropping them out of the sky through their garbage disposal system. As the cats were about to plunge to their deaths, Mumm-Ra made a timely attack (due to his tracking of Pumyra) and the cats made a temporary alliance with the Avistians to help defend their city. Pumyra manned a large defense cannon and managed to shoot down several Lizard fighters until the cannon was destroyed. Panthro encouraged both Pumyra and Lion-O to go after the Tech Stone before Mumm-Ra found it. At the Tech Stone site, Pumyra wanted to retrieve the stone, but Lion-O refuse to doom thousands for the stone. However, he didn't have a choice in the matter as Mumm-Ra appeared to battle for the stone. Lion-O battled Mumm-Ra (the ever-living form) for the stone. In between the battle, Pumyra was knocked out once again. When Pumyra just regained consciousness, she found the Tech Stone right before her and took it. She reveals her true loyalties when she gives Mumm-Ra the Tech Stone. It was then that Mumm-Ra explained how she died in such bitterness and rage that he brought her back to help her exact vengeance. Pumyra was about to strike Lion-O, but Tygra stopped her. With the sudden arrival of the kittens and the animal reinforcements they brought, the dark duo was forced to flee. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Western Animation Villainess